


I'm Looking Forward to Joining You, Finally

by RueAnokiRiley



Series: Voodoo Doll [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, How They Get Together, M/M, make outs in general, mentions of pining, nose-bumping, shower make outs, some smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-05
Updated: 2017-06-05
Packaged: 2018-11-09 12:33:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,327
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11104650
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RueAnokiRiley/pseuds/RueAnokiRiley
Summary: Shiro has resigned himself to never getting what he wants. Lance is determined otherwise. Pidge just wants to shower in peace.





	I'm Looking Forward to Joining You, Finally

**Author's Note:**

> The fluff before the storm.  
> 

Hot water runs down his back, soothing his worn muscles and washing away the sweat from the fight. A few hours of weaving and shooting through Galra fighters and they had beaten off the attacking forces, liberating the planet below. They had crawled back into the Lion Hangers, exhausted, and nodded towards each other before heading off in separate directions. Shiro went straight to the showers to try wash off the feel of battle, but the post-adrenaline whirling of his mind still lingered. 

He was dragging soapy fingers through his hair and taking slow breaths when he heard the muffled sounds of someone moving in the next room. He washes the soap off his face and turns to rinse his hair, bending backwards slightly. The sound of bare feet slapping on the tile grows closer and Lance appears in the doorway, a towel around his waist and not a thread of clothing on him. 

The boy stiffens in surprise when he sees him, eyes shooting up to meet Shiro’s before quickly trailing down the length of his body and then snapping back to the floor, his cheeks growing red. Shiro suddenly regrets choosing the stall closest to the door. He feels a blush of his own forming and turns back around, shoving his head under the spray and waiting for Lance to choose a stall of his own. 

He hears Lance take a few slow steps, then stop again. Start again, then stop again, hesitating. Start again, but they sound like they’re growing far closer than they should be. 

“Shiro...”

He stiffens and pulls his head out of the spray, eyes closed, slowly turning to face where he knows Lance is standing. 

“I just...” 

Shiro opens his eyes. Lance looks nervous, one arm crossing his chest, fingers leaving indents where they hold his other arm. He’s chewing his lip, holding himself on the verge of saying something.

“Lance, what is it?” he asks, purposefully relaxing his shoulders, trying to look like less of a possible threat. He keeps his eyes on Lance’s face, refusing to allow them to draw any lower.

Lance stares off to Shiro’s left, thinking. Finally his shoulders drop, he lifts his chin, and he deliberately steps into Shiro’s shower stall, meeting his eyes. He keeps the eye contact as he continues to move forward. Shiro’s heart starts to race. 

What is he doing? 

Their noses are maybe an inch apart and all Shiro can see is the deep blue of Lance’s eyes. He’s absolutely entranced, caught between anxiety and anticipation, as Lance continues to lean forward, his eyes finally closing. They’re so close Shiro can feel the warmth from his body, the puff of breath against his mouth. Lance presses against his lips.

Lance is kissing him.

Shiro’s eyes widen in shock and he freezes. 

Lance is kissing him. 

His mind races for a split second and then he gives in. He’s kissing back, eyes falling closed as he loses himself in the feeling of warm lips against his, reveling in this moment, a fantasy he’d imagined a hundred times but never thought would happen. It’s just them, no thoughts or worries, just them and the sound of water pattering against tile.

Lance is kissing him cautiously, barely any pressure behind his movements. Their noses bump and something in Shiro’s chest turns over.

He buries his flesh hand in the hair at the nape of Lance’s neck and pulls him closer. He’s so, so warm. Even with hot water falling just behind his back Shiro chases the heat of Lance’s mouth. He startles at the feeling of hands on his waist, but Lance’s thumbs rub in small circles and he relaxes even more, tipping Lance’s head so he can deepen the kiss. He dips his tongue in and Lance’s mouth falls open in response, letting Shiro gently explore.

Shiro runs his tongue across Lance’s bottom lip and the boy pulls back, breathing hard. Shiro leans their foreheads together and catches his breath as well. He remembers himself for a moment, remembers all the reasons he had for not indulging in just this. Guilt floods him and he moves to pull back but Lance follows, eyes opening. He tips his face further up and his hands release his waist only to lock behind his neck, keeping them close.

“Lance...”

Lance looks him straight in the eyes.“Look, Shiro, we both want this. We’ve been dancing around this for months. Unless I read something wrong, but that kiss didn’t feel unrequited. You feel it too.”He sounds determined, bordering on frustrated.

Memories flash through Shiro’s mind, of months of catching himself staring and quickly tearing his eyes away. Of Lance’s shirt riding up while they train and the strip of bare skin at his waist calling Shiro’s attention like a beacon. Of sparring hand-to-hand and pinning Lance, only to regret it when he registers the body under him, how close they are, how it makes him think of other situations where he could have Lance under him like this. Of shared smiles that last just a little longer than friendly. Of realizing what it all meant and resolving himself to not being able to have what he wanted. 

Yeah, he felt it too. 

He turns his head, tries to look away, conscious of the fact that he is metaphorically and literally laid bare. Lance brings his head back up with a gentle hand beneath his chin. He looks into his eyes again, searching, and makes a quiet sound of affirmation before continuing. 

“I want this and you want this. We’re both adults, we deserve to make each other happy, and I’m tired of pretending that this can’t happen.”

He feels hope rising and tries to tamp it back down.“Lance...I’m your superior. It’s wrong.” 

Lance practically growls, pushing the back of Shiro’s head down to him and dragging their mouths together again. He kisses him hard, lips pressing insistently against his mouth before breaking apart, hovering millimeters away. 

“First of all, you may be our leader, but we’re a team of equals. If we do have a CO, it’s Allura.” Shiro turns that over in his mind, realization hitting him that he’s right. 

“Alright, that’s fair. But-”

“Secondly,” Lance cuts him off, pulling back to look him in the eye. Shiro’s surprised at the fierce determination he sees in his expression. “I don’t care.” Shiro starts to scowl but Lance stops him again with his words.

“We’re in space. We fly robot cats. Mine shoots ice. In space. We meet new aliens every day. Keith is turning purple. Nothing makes sense and the rules don’t apply anymore and I – I want you.” Lance chokes on the last words, longing taking over his expression, and Shiro hates that he’s the reason the man looks so sad.

Lance whispers, so soft Shiro can barely hear, “I want you. I’ve wanted you since the first time I ever saw you. I want you more every day. I can’t wait anymore. Who knows how much time we even have left.”

Lance rises onto his toes and kisses Shiro’s forehead, the thin skin of each eyelid, the tip of his nose. “I want to feel you.” And Shiro can feel what Lance can’t bring himself to say, he feels it too, the fire that just _seeing_ Lance can ignite in his chest, the ache of having something you want so badly that’s just out of reach. “I want to be with you,” he kisses the tips of his cheekbones, rubs their noses together. “Shiro, please.”

Shiro wars with himself for all of three seconds more before he gives in, all at once.“Okay.” 

The relief of releasing the tension, of finally giving in, is staggering.

He kisses him, hard, gripping Lance’s waist and pulling. Lance shivers at the touch of cool metal and Shiro stops, moves to pull back, but Lance grabs his hand and keeps it firmly on his waist. He wraps his fingers slowly around warm brown skin and Lance’s arms cross behind his neck, pulling him into the kiss harder. 

Shiro’s heart is soaring. Lance wants him too, badly, and that’s enough for Shiro to throw caution to the wind. He’s come to terms with the fact that he could die any day now, brought down by a Galra bolt or the swing of a robeast, or stranded and starving on some barren planet, or who knows, maybe fucking space flu. Lance was right, nothing makes sense, and if Lance is going to beg him like this then he’s going to take this with both hands, throw himself into it wholly, head and heart until Lance gets tired of him. Consequences be damned. 

He doesn’t know how long they spend like that, lips pressing together insistently and noses rubbing, relishing the feeling of thoughts and worries fading into the background. They’re both moving slow, but intense, tongues dipping into each others’ mouths and back out, heat building between them. 

Lance’s teeth tug at his lower lip and heat shoots through Shiro’s stomach. He turns them, backs the boy through the spray and towards the wall, doesn’t stop kissing him. Water runs over them both and then they’re pressed into the gap between the stream and the wall, water running down Shiro’s shoulders and back. He trails his hands down over Lance’s hips and then over the back of now-wet towel. 

He breaks away from the kiss to smirk at Lance. “I hardly think it’s fair that you get to wear a towel and I don’t.” He rubs their noses together, wanting to stay as close as possible, unable to stop touching now that he can.

Lance smirks back, blushing slightly. “You can grab yours if you want.”

Shiro ducks his head to mouth at Lance’s jaw. “Not what I was getting at.”

Lance huffs lightly, then groans as Shiro nibbles at a spot under his ear. “So take it off then.”

He pulls away again and looks at Lance for confirmation. Seeing no hesitation there, he tugs the towel away from the boy’s hips. Before Lance can get embarrassed Shiro hunches slightly, grabs the backs of his thighs. 

“Shiro, what-”

He hoists the boy up against him, presses Lance’s thighs into the sides of his hips and Lance laughs, startled and breathless. It’s the most beautiful thing Shiro’s ever seen, this perfect man laughing and warm in his arms, thighs squeezing his hips. He grins up at Lance and then smirks as he presses him into the wall. 

Lance gasps in shock at the cold tile on his bare back and Shiro leans in closer, pressing them skin to skin from neck to hips. He looks into Lance’s eyes until the last possible second, savoring the moment, before kissing him again, dipping his tongue into Lance’s mouth. Warm, wet, heat take him in and the feeling spreads through him. Lance moans softly into his mouth and the sound shoots straight to his hips. 

He buries his head in Lance’s neck and moves his hands, one at a time, to grip Lance’s ass and press their hips closer together. He grinds against him and Lance moans again, louder, as their cocks rub together. He sets a pace with his hips, pressing Lance into the wall and squeezing his ass as he mouths around his neck, nipping and sucking hickeys into the soft skin, wanting to be closer, closer. He nuzzles at Lance’s collar bone and he has never been more thankful for a skin care routine. 

Lance’s head tips back against the wall and soft groans escape from his mouth with each press of Shiro’s hips, arms crossed tight behind the man’s neck, his fingers gripping Shiro’s shoulders and digging into the skin. Shiro hoists him up a bit higher against the wall and the new angle of their grinding makes Lance dig his nails in. Shiro growls into the man’s shoulder and his hips snap faster. He claims Lance’s mouth again and can’t help but think of being inside him, just like this, of fucking him into the wall, of hearing every noise he could make enough times to memorize each one. He shudders at the thought.

Something clatters to the floor in the next room and they both freeze, eyes snapping open. They remain perfectly still, listening. 

“Oh no, my shampoo bottle. It fell on the floor. I’m going to have to pick that up now, and it just so happens that in order to do that, I will be facing away from the door to the shower room.” Pidge’s loud, sarcastic voice startles them into action. Lance tenses up and Shiro quickly sets him down on the tile. 

“This would be a very fortunate turn of events if anyone was, say, fucking in the shower and didn’t want to get walked in on.” Pidge continues from the other room. 

Lance grabs his soaked towel off the floor and scrambles out of the stall, moving to another one several stalls down. He hangs the towel on the hook at the edge of the stall and then turns the shower on full blast and starts furiously scrubbing at his hair. 

“Wow, I have never noticed how interesting the ceiling is in here. I’m going to have to stare at it for at least a minute,” Pidge continues.

Shiro turns off his shower and grabs his towel off the hook. He wraps it around his hips and then paces to the door. He peeks around the doorway to see Pidge, facing the opposite direction, body wrapped in a towel and head tipped up towards the ceiling. He creeps around the edge of the room, grabbing another towel and hanging it around his neck before darting out the door. 

The door closes behind him and he rests against it briefly. That was close. 

He closes his eyes as he registers what just happened. He’s pretty sure that wasn’t a dream, but it could have been.

It was better than he ever could have imagined. 

He makes it all the way to his room before remembering that he left his flight suit in his locker.

***

It’s maybe an hour later when there’s a knock on his door.

He sits up on his bed, swinging his legs down to rest on the floor and shaking his head to dispel the daze that came with daydreaming.“Come in.”

The door slides open to reveal Lance in his fluffy bathrobe, face bright red. Shiro smiles and the boy breathes out, smiling back and stepping in. The door closes behind him. 

“Hey,” Shiro says. “What’s up?”

Lance opens his mouth and then closes it again, blushing more and looking to the side.

“Lance?”

He glances at Shiro again and then says, in a rush, “I just wanna make sure, like...” He trails off and bites his lip. 

Shiro rises and steps toward him. “You’re wondering if I had second thoughts?”

Lance nods. “I just, I know things went kinda fast back there...”He’s staring at the floor near his feet. “I don’t want you to feel...”

Shiro continues towards him, finally stepping into his space. He hooks a finger under Lance’s chin and pushes up until Lance makes eye contact with him. Then he slowly leans in, kissing him softly, breaking eye contact only at the last possible second like he had in the shower. He keeps them there for a moment, lips moving gently against each other, before pulling back and straightening up again. Lance’s eyes are glazed when he opens them. 

Shiro quirks an eyebrow. “Does that answer your question?”

Lance’s eyes clear again and he grins. “I dunno, I still have some questions. You might have to do it a couple more times.”

Shiro laughs and wraps his arms around the boy’s waist, kisses the tip of his nose. Lance’s hands come up to rest on his chest and then they’re kissing again, still slow, still gentle. 

Lance breaks away to look at him. “Does this mean we’re boyfriends?”

Shiro chuckles. “Do you want to be?”

“Well, I just...” Lance trails off, eyes darting around before landing on him again. “I don’t want this to be, like, just a physical thing.”

Shiro frowns. “Of course not, neither do I.” Had he done something to make Lance think…

Lance breathes out in relief. “So I was just thinking, like, we don’t have to put a label on it, but-”

He interrupts him with a kiss. “Boyfriends.” He smiles. “I like that.” 

Lance sighs happily and leans his cheek on Shiro’s shoulder, arms worming their way under Shiro’s and around his waist. “Boyfriend,” he says, testing it out. “Boy-friend. My boyfriend. Myyyy boyyyy frieeeend.”

Shiro’s arms tighten around him and he chuckles again.

“And you’re sure this isn’t too fast?” 

Shiro sighs, resting his head against Lance’s. “I think I don’t really care. It feels right, to me. I think I’ve been wanting it for so long...it just seems right.”

“Yeah,” Lance sighs. “I think the months of tender eye-fucking was enough build-up.”

Shiro coughs out a startled laugh at that. He stays there a moment, relishing the feel of them together, before he pulls back, Lance raising his head as he moves. Shiro runs his fingers through the short hair near Lance’s forehead, considering. “Do you wanna sleep here tonight?”

Lance considers. “Yeah, but that raises another topic.”

“What’s that?”

Lance buries his face in Shiro’s shoulder, heat rising to his cheeks again. “This is gonna be awkward.”

“Lance,” Shiro pulls his chin up to look at him. “You can talk to me about anything.”

Lance clears his throat. He looks to the side, swallows, and then straightens his shoulders, meeting Shiro’s gaze. “Shiro,” he says determinedly, “I’m a virgin.”

Shiro’s eyes close and he rests his forehead against Lance’s, sighing . 

“Is it that bad?” Lance asks, sounding worried.

“No, no,” Shiro is quick to assure him. “No, that’s actually...” He blushes as well, eyes not meeting Lance’s. “That’s kind of hot.” 

Lance laughs, relieved. “Oh good,” he says, grinning.

Shiro shakes his head. “I’m depraved. I’m a perverted old man.”

Lance keeps laughing, places his hands on either side of Shiro’s face, kisses him lightly. “You’re not THAT old.”

“I’m ancient,” Shiro says, between kisses. “I’m nasty.” They’re both laughing now. 

Lance pulls away and wiggles his eyebrows. “You say nasty like its a bad thing.”

He grins, but brings them back to the subject at hand. “So do you wanna take this slow then?”

Lance smiles back. “Yeah, I’d like that.”

Shiro cups the man’s face in his hand, rubs his thumb across Lance’s cheek. “Like, how slow?”

“Like, what we did in the shower is okay, but further is only maybe okay.”

Shiro’s mouth quirks and he pitches his voice low and serious. “What We Did in the Shower.”

Lance chuckles. 

“Okay, that sounds good. And you’ll let me know if I overstep?”

“Yes.”

“Okay.” Shiro smiles and kisses him again. “Let’s go to bed then.”

He flops onto his bed and pulls a squawking Lance down on top of him, robe and all.

“Shiro, I gotta do my mask and-”

He wraps his arms around Lance and turns them, manhandles him so Lance’s back is pressed to his chest and he has him in an iron grip. He nuzzles the back of Lance’s head and hums. 

“Can you skip a night? I don’t wanna let you go.”

Lance sighs, relaxing back into him and covering Shiro’s hand over his stomach with his own. “This _is_ a very comfortable bed.”

Shiro tightens his hold on Lance, kisses the top of his head, and then gives into the urge to close his tired eyes. Here, lying with Lance in his arms, he feels more content than he has in years, possibly since he left for Kerberos. Lance’s breathing slows and Shiro lets the rhythm lull him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Massive, huge thanks to ringlov and keefcupcake for beta'ing and just generally helping me out, you guys are the *best*. 
> 
> This is the prequel to the fic I'm working on for Shangst week, so, the fluff ends here and the warnings begin.  
> In the spirit of the series, here's the song this part's named after https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3JNsVBqUSXw


End file.
